Kaylee Adams
Kaylee Adams' born (August 15, 1980) Early life Kaylee Adams was born on August 15, 1980 in the town of Boston Massachusetts to Joseph and Jessica Adams. Kaylee was the second daughter for the pair and even as a baby she was a handful. The Adams were not the poorest of people as a matter of fact they were quite wealthy. Kaylees grandfather left his son some stocks that were handed down to him and well with Mister Adams Job as a doctor kept the family in the green. While Kaylee was a proper young lady her mother tried to drill into her head that she must marry in her league to maintain the Adams Legacy. Kaylee listened for a few years then started to rebel starting a relationship with Damian Ryder. Her parents forbid this relationship but Kaylee insisted on staying in it against her parents wishe, however, Damien would leave Kaylee after prom night for Japan and break her heart. After high school Kaylee enrolled in a local college with a pre med major and went for two years before deciding to drop off and pursue another dream that she secretly hid when she was with Damien. The Two of them became fans of Professional Wrestling. Kaylees mother forbid it but Kaylee did it anyway and enrolled in Killer Kowolski's school. She excelled in there and in 2003 was signed to her first major company. =EWF= Kaylee was signed to EWF on August 3, 2003 and began her career. She started off small but soon was taken under the wing of another popular wrestler on the roster one Triple H. Kaylee started off in EWF as a diva who had just come into her craft and within the year she perfected her craft capturing the women's title a total of (3) three times. In that same year Kaylee would be profiled in the EWF monthly magazine which was published by the owner himself. In that magazine Kaylee was praised for her work ethics which resulted in her winning the Intercontinental Championship. During this time Kaylee would use her money to open another two companies while still wrestling here. In 2004 the owner decided he wanted to sell EWF so Kaylee, Triple H and his wife decided to buy it. It was during this time that Kaylee went on to win the Undisputed championship and to this day still remains the champion for in December 2004 EWF closed its doors forever World's Greatest E-Federation In August 2003 Kaylee Adams sank some of her money into a company with her best friend Trish Stratus. Together the two of them opened up Worlds Greatest E-federation. The first few months were hard but as the time went on The superstars and Divas Quickly flocked to the place making it one of the most successful companies on the MSN Network. During her time there Kaylee found herself in possession of the Women's Championship (3)three times, the Cruiserweight title (1)one time until it was retired, the tag team titles (2) times once along with her best friend Trish Stratus and finally the World Heavyweight title (1) one time. Kaylee then went on to become General Manager of Smackdown now known as Friday night Fight Night and helped move the company successfully from the MSN Network to the Aimoo network where it can now be seen. Even though she wont openly admit it, she almost lost everything to Alexandra Callaway. Until she paid off a crooked referee to help her win, therefore keeping her company. WWE:Bad Blood 2 While Kaylee handed over control of WGEF to her sister Faith she met with Eric Bischoff who wanted to go in on a company with her. Kaylee and Eric approached the owner owner of Blood Bath One and offered him a significant amount of money for his company and he quickly sold. Kaylee and Eric went on to run Blood bath for (4)Four years before it finally closed its doors WWER Kaylee signed with this company after closing WWEBB2. She quickly went though the ranks becoming Women's champion quickly. She left the company and returned in 2008. There was tournament going on to crown a champion for the newly created WWER Title and With Michael Harris dropping out she was put in. Kaylee Adams would go on to meet Madison Sky in the final match. There was a lot of controversy on the TRUE outcome of this match which saw Madison Crowned the champion. Kaylee never acknowledged the loss because she didn't lose simple as that Finishing and Trademark Moves Finishing [[Adams Drop]] (unprettier) [[Adams Wish]] (450 Splash) [[Kaylee Krippler]] (Styles Clash) Trademark [[Emotionless™]] (RKO) [[Bitch Drop™]] (Pedigree) Championships and Accomplishments Global Achievements: EWF Womens Champion (3x) EWF IC Champion (1x) EWF Tag Team Champion w/Trish Stratus Helmsley (1x) EWF Undisputed Champion (1x) WWEBB Women's CHampion (3x) WWEBB WIC Champion (2x) WWEBB Showdown Champion (2x) WWER Women's Champion (1x) WWER Champion (1x) SWF Women's Champion (1x) SWF Women's Tag Team Champion w/ Eryhen Adams (1x) WGEF Womens Champion (3x) WGEF Cruiserweight Champion (1x) WGEF Tag Team Champion w/ Trish Stratus Jericho WGEF World Heavyweight Champion (1x) XCWA Women's Champion (1x) Other Accomplishments Co-Owner EWF with Trish Stratus Helmsley and HHH Co-Owner of WWE:Blood Bath 2 Co-Owner of WGEF w/Trish Stratus Member of the Fallen Angels w/Trish Stratus, Katlyn Cena and Jennifer Connors Winner of Best Stable with Fallen Angels (BB2) WWEBB diva of the year (2x) Left WWER Before I could be kicked Beat Kane in a Buried Alive match (WWEBB2) Won An Elimination Chamber match (EWF) Siblings Eryhen Adams Keith Adams Craig Adams Most Notable Feuds WWEBB2: Jennifer Connors WWEBB2: Triple H WWEBB2: Kane EWF: Triple H EWF: Spawn WGEF: Edge WGEF: Lita WGEF: Faith Adams WGEF: Britney Orton WGEF: Chris Orton Quotes The Goddess has Emerged They Say Im Cocky and I say what it aint braging mother fucker if you can back it up Im not a tease just a reminder of what you cant please AT the end of the day I still look better than you Don't cross the boss Think you can Handle this I don't think so Sweet, simple, Sophisticated Hate me all you want because in the end ill still be better than you I am one legend you don't want to fuck with because I will end your career Monikers The Goddess The Epitomee of Perfection The Premier Diva The Premier Bitch Theme Music 4 my people by Missy Elliot Headstrong by Trapt My Goddess by The Exies Hysteria by Muse Crazy Bitch by BuckCherry (Current) External links Adams Kaylee Adams Kaylee Adams Kaylee